


Последняя история Восторга

by eehlce



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eehlce/pseuds/eehlce
Summary: Похоже, старушка Тененбаум не прогадала, дав мне в напарники тебя, а, малыш?
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Последняя история Восторга

**Author's Note:**

> С момента выхода второй части прошло девять лет, и я очень сильно удивлена, что никто ещё не додумался до этого пейринга. После синклеровского "малыш" по отношению к Дельте я уверовала. 
> 
> Коллажик: https://ibb.co/0J6mBz0

Похоже, старушка Тененбаум не прогадала, дав мне в напарники тебя, а, малыш? Большой, грозный, донельзя бронированный папочка; кажется, никакие мутанты тебе ни по чём. А ещё ты молчишь и тихо впитываешь в себя все мои слова — идеальный помощник. Каюсь, изначально я видел в тебе лишь выгоду, и хоть Тененбаум кратко посвятила меня в курс дела, мне было плевать на то, кто ты и зачем тебе нужна дочурка Лэмб — хватало того, что ты выполняешь мои просьбы, ведя нас к целям — а потом… Не знаю, скорее всего меня просто переклинило, но я понял, что ты не из тех, кого можно забыть после совершения сделки.

Позже я _вспомнил_ тебя. Это же ты — тот самый Джонни Снаружи; именно тебя я отдал в «Райан Индастриз», и, кажется, именно из-за меня тебя превратили в то, чем ты сейчас являешься. О боги, ты был таким красивым тогда, было так жалко с тобой расставаться… Без обид, малыш, но я об этом не жалел: за тебя я выручил хорошие деньги, а тогда мне казалось, что именно они — залог счастливой жизни. Как же я ошибался.

Я видел — точнее, слышал — как связывается с тобой Элеонора. Я буквально чувствовал вашу связь и во время одной из них подумал, что всё это время я жил неправильно. Стремясь угнаться за деньгами я забыл о главном: о банальном человеческом счастье. Кому нужны деньги, когда они не приносят никакого удовольствия?

Пока я ждал, когда ты выкачаешь воду из Парка Диониса, у меня была возможность немного передохнýть. Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, звучит немного абсурдно, но всё-таки это лучше, чем бороться с полчищами мутантов, так что я тебе не сильно завидую. Я уже потерял всякую надежду сбежать из Восторга, с каждой минутой мне всё больше и больше казалось, что мы только отсрочиваем свою смерть. И лишь когда ты успешно справлялся с очередной армией помутившихся рассудком чудовищ, я ненадолго продолжал верить что _мы_ сможем выбраться.

Конец оказался близко. В Персефоне я потерял тебя из виду, и, пока ты спасал Элеонору, чёртова Лэмб подчинила меня себе и превратила в Папочку. Она права, можешь теперь называть меня Омегой — я последний. И что-то мне подсказывает, что всё это — последняя история Восторга.

Забавно, все мои надежды разнесло в пух и прах, и, как сказал бы старый Синклер, мне вроде бы незачем тебе теперь помогать, но, пока я был способен думать, я делал всё возможное, чтобы у тебя всё получилось.

Я как мог облегчал тебе задачу убить меня. Я не хочу жить в таком виде, поэтому смерть кажется в этом случае лучшим выходом. Мне только остаётся поблагодарить тебя за прекращение моей жизни.

Малыш, ты первый, кто заставил меня сделать что-то не ради собственной выгоды. В альтруизме ничего хорошего нет, я знаю, но лишь благодаря тебе я поменял свои взгляды на мир, понял, что деньги не главное в жизни. Я искренне _надеюсь, что вы с Элеонорой сможете добраться до поверхности_ и, возможно, даже заживёте нормальной жизнью, ну, а мне, видимо, судьбой уготовано умереть здесь.

Почему-то я жалею, что сейчас нахожусь не рядом с тобой.


End file.
